Warm Fuzzies All Around
by Elan Kane
Summary: Beast Boy takes it upon himself to find pets for his fellow Titans. Can this act win over the demon of his dreams? BBxRae!
1. Chapter 1

_**-1 **Since I've been working at Petsmart, this little notion has been playing in head. What if the Titans had pets of their own? Of course, chaos follows. And love? Well, dear reader, continue on to find out!_

_PS: I don't plan on this story being too long, five or six chapters tops. I already have a couple saved but wanna see how this one pans out with the public. So as always, read and review! You know it's what keeps me going!  
_

_-EK _

* * *

The crimson sun had just peeked into the Tower, casting its waking rays over dozing Titans. The home was serene and without a care in the world. _Until…_

"GUYS, WAKE UP!" A soft, yet thunderous voice echoed throughout the corridors. It was Beast Boy; everyone was sure of it. What they weren't sure of was why the changeling had been up so early. He was usually the last to rise, as he always proved to be, by far, the laziest.

Reluctantly, the remaining teammates forced themselves from their rest and arrived into the commons room, alert. Or as alert as someone could be at 4:47.

Starfire spoke first. "Yes, Beast Boy. What was it that took your dormancy? Is it Slade?" Though the alien princess sounded concerned, she was obviously in need of sleep. Her eyes were half mast and hair was still a bit frumpled from what looked to be a near-sleepless night. Perhaps boy trouble. Rather, Boy Wonder trouble.

Robin held a clenched fist. Something had to be up. Beast Boy was awake at the most ungodliest of hours. "Who is it?" he demanded though a slight yawn escaped from his parted lips.

Raven was the most calm. That could be said for most situations though. Beast Boy noted her fresh appearance despite the fact that it was hardly morning. Absently, he smiled to himself. The telepath had just returned from the kitchen, clutching a warm mug of tea and found a place by Cyborg to hover. The robot was definitely out of it. His battery had not fully charged and so his cybernetic eye glowed dimly. His human eye was barely open. Raven said nothing, just waited. She usually awoke around this time anyway to avoid eating with the other Titans. Though she loved them all dearly, she couldn't stand their morning squabbles. After another short sip of her herbal liquid, her eyes met Beast Boy's, asking.

"Don't worry, guys. Nothing's wrong. In fact, something's about to get really cool!" The shape shifter had his hands sitting proudly on his hips and was grinning madly, eyebrows giving a short wag at Raven's direction. She merely ignored the gesture, taking another sip of tea.

"Well?" prodded Robin. "This better be good, Beast Boy. Real good." The leader took a glance at the room's clock, heaving a muffled sigh through his shut mouth. It was their day off and he really wasn't appreciating a crack of dawn wake up call. Especially after taking on Adonis, Cinder Block, _and _Dr. Chang all in one day the day before.

"Okay, okay. Chill," Beast Boy assured. His mouth opened wide as, "You know how I've been needing some cash lately to get the super cool, mega awesome ZXCER Mondo Moped 329 so I could ride it all over town and snag some honeys so I got a part-time job at the Jump City Animal Clinic to work with all the cute-er cool fuzzies? Well! They're right next door to this way cool pet shop and the owner said he LOVED the Teen Titans so he let me get some things on the house to make way for some more stuff and anyway, I just wanted to say that I got everyone an awesome new pet!" His words fell dangerously fast for five in the morning. Silence filled the room as the four tried to piece together this new information.

"You… got us pets?" Robin was quite confused and very peeved. A furrowed brow escaped from his mask. "You woke us up to tell us-"

"We got some cute, li'l fuzzy animals running around here?!" Cyborg's face lit up with childlike glee. "Boo_yah!"_

He was met with astounded faces.

"I meant, uh, that's nice, BB."

"Well, um. Some of them might not be so… _fluffy, _Cy." Beast Boy's eyes were cast down to his toes as he pressed his two index fingers together absently. His mechanical friend's mouth turned to a small pout. "But it's cool, man! You're gonna love it!"

"So uh, where are these 'pets' of yours, Beast Boy?" Raven inquired carefully. Her cup veiled in black and was set on the table. She didn't look very amused.

"Oh! I almost forgot! They're right here!" The green changeling motioned to the couch behind him. Instantly, the team's focus had shifted to the stationary sofa as if some vile creature were to pounce on them at any moment. The attack never came.

Instead, Beast Boy disappeared behind the furniture and returned with what appeared to be something olive. Approaching Cyborg, he held it out nervously. "For you, Cy. I thought you'd like this little guy."

"A turtle?"

Beast Boy looked a bit hurt after hearing Cyborg's questioning tone.

"You got me a turtle? AWESOME!" He petted the smooth head of his new friend. "He's a little baldy like me!" His metallic finger flicked lightly at the turtles belly. "And look! He's got a great defensive plate, just like Cy!" he cooed. Very excited, the robot ran back to his room, clutching the small turtle in tow. "Thanks, BB!" he called though he was halfway down the corridor.

"Well, he seems most pleased." Starfire beamed at the sight of her friend's happiness. "I am sure he will love it very much. But…" she was hesitant. "What earthly pet have you for me?"

"Star, remember when we went inside Mumbo's hat? Well, I got you this guy." Stooping, Beast Boy retrieved an orange cat, hair as fiery as Star's.

"OH, glorious! What a marvelous creature!" The cat jumped from Beast Boy's arms to join Starfire, rubbing his side against her bare leg. "So kind! Thank you, dear Cat, for the warm touching!" The alien was glowing now, enchanted by the tabby. "And thank you, Beast Boy. I shall treasure him always." Star held her new companion snugly against her purple bodice, gleaming with rapture as the cat nuzzled her playfully. The Tameranian sweetheart cooed in mutual satisfaction.

"No prob, Star." The green Titan was grinning himself, showcasing his animalistic fang. He was rather proud with his Titan-pet matchings so far. The next two would be a toss-up. "So, uh. Robin. I got this for you." The sound of a metal cage clanged softly and out flew an elegant bird. It was black save for a red tufted breast.

"Uh, thanks, BB." The bird flew gracefully before perching onto the leader's arm as if by instinct. Robin said nothing more.

"And for Raven." Beast Boy's face seemed to go limp. "Here." He held a bowl containing a single green fish. Beautifully exotic, just like her. At least that's what attracted him to the fish. And her.

"You got me a sick goldfish?" Her words were unamused.

"No way, Rae! It's _special!_ This is a rare breed from Upper Lamumba! This fish is from where I was _raised_!" He hushed his tone down as he tried his hardest to sound serious.. "He's a great green ohalo gar."

"Alright. So I got a sick gar. From Gar." It took a moment for Beast Boy to realize the telepath was teasing, and smiled gently. _Maybe she likes it._

"Thanks, Beast Boy. I'll… take care of him." She held the bowl close to her chest careful not to drop it, then materialized within her black aura. _Did she just smile? At me? And… joked? _

His thoughts were interrupted by Robin. "I guess, I'll be taking this guy back to my room?" He sounded unusually unsure.

"Don't worry, Rob. I got everyone some books on the animals. Don't want these little guys kicking the bucket 'cause of you." He quieted down as soon as he noticed Robin's threatening scowl. "Heh, right. Well, here's the guides!" And with that, Beast Boy dashed down the hall.

_Phew_, he panted. _Robin had some looks to kill!_ The changeling was halfway to his room when he heard some rustling from within Raven's. Curiosity got the best of him and before he knew it he was in fly form squeezing underneath Raven's door. He buzzed softly as he approached the sitting teammate. She was perched in lotus position atop her bed, staring knowingly at the fish. "You're hungry," she stated after a bit of silence. _Whoa, did Rae just read the fish's mind? _"What do you eat?" she asked through hopeful eyes. "Alright, be right back." The telepath disappeared from the room not bothering with the door. Beast Boy had landed on Raven's dresser, thinking of what had just played before his eyes. _Was Raven pulling an Aqualad? I thought she could only talk to humans. _He remembered Starfire. _And aliens. _Before he had another moment's thought, Raven was back with a handful of purple grapes. She tossed one into the water patiently and watched as the fish swam slowly to the surface before gobbling up the treat. Raven let out the smallest of smiles and returned to her bed, picking up a book she had tossed aside. Beast Boy assumed that he had interrupted Raven's reading earlier that morning. _So Rae doesn't totally hate the fish. _Just knowing that made Beast Boy erupt with happiness.

He watched the pale girl admiringly as she traced the lines within the book. This observation lasted for nearly fifteen minutes before Beast Boy had realized his somewhat stalker-y state. _Dude, I gotta get out of this room, ASAP before Rae blows a fuse. _The memory of Raven's last little tantrum from when Beast Boy invaded her room came to mind and the shifter reluctantly parted. He stole one last glance of the fish and one longer one of Raven. _She likes my present, _he thought happily.


	2. Chapter 2:Beast Boy the Baby Sitter

_**-2 **Sorry if this chapter is a bit dry. It was mostly filler before the next chapter. I'll try to get it up as soon as I can! Just please hang in there! The conclusion is coming up! Love you all and as always, read and review appreciated!_

_-EK  
_

* * *

It had been nearly two months since the 'Giving of the Animal Friends' (as Star liked to put it) and the Tower had never seemed so full of life and happiness.

To Cyborg's grateful surprise, Sprocket, the turtle, loved car rides. He assumed it was because the little guy craved for speed though was limited to being a confined in a shell. This made the robot love him more. He could only relate to the turtle since he himself was restricted to his mechanical constraints. He hugged at his shelled companion thoughtfully before inviting the reptile on a test run in the T-Car.

"Let's go, little man. Time to check the new and improved, quantum quality rocket boosters!" His call was complete with a single arm striking straight into the air. "Buckle up, Sprocket! GO TIME!"

Elsewhere in the Tower, Starfire had been delighted with all the things Cat liked to do. Namely, scratch. Upon discovering that her feline friend had loved to claw at things, Star had introduced Cat to her drapes, bed, carpet, spare boots, the commons sofa, and Beast Boy's Infernal Blood Monkey Man life-size replica. With each tattered article, the alien princess gave a pleased applaud for the cat, gushing along the lines of, "Oh, Cat. What a joy you bring in shredding! Please, make me more smaller ribbons!"

On any other day, Robin would have scolded Star, though soothingly. More of informing really. But today, Robin was preoccupied with Sparrow. He had spent the whole weekend with the noble bird, training him through evasive maneuvers and retrieval challenges. Though he had insisted he was doing it for the benefit of the team, the remaining Titans had known that their leader just adored his new pet. Robin hadn't noticed though. He was currently teaching his avian how to ring a bell when prompted. How this was for the team's sake, no one knew.

Beast Boy was wandering the room corridor when he caught sound of talking from Raven's room. His ears perked up towards her entrance, mentally pleading for no other voice to escape. It had been months since the Malchior incident though the changeling secretly hoped the dark sorcerer wouldn't return. He pressed his lobe against the door, and after a few moment's more, heaved a breath of relief when no male voice sounded. Curious still, the devious shape shifter lingered a bit longer by the doorway, and using his keen animal senses, made out the monologue from the other side.

"'Villains!" I shrieked, "dissemble no more! I admit the deed! -- tear up the planks! -- here, here! -- it is the beating of his hideous heart!'"

_Thump_. A book was shut.

"That's enough Poe for today, Logan."

_Logan?_

"We'll try the Pit and the Pendulum tomorrow."

_Logan. _Beast Boy's eyes grew wide, he had unknowingly started to bite at his lip. _Raven named her fish Logan?_

It was then that Beast Boy heard another surprising noise. Footsteps. Almost immediately, he sprang from the door to the far end of the hallway as a cheetah, terrified that Raven would discover his eavesdropping though ecstatic of his own discovery. As soon as he made it to the Tower gym, he returned to his usual goofy form, breathing furiously from his recent marathon run. Instantly, his mind jumbled with thoughts. Hopeful thoughts. _Did Raven mean to name it after me? I mean, it wasn't really 'after me,' I guess. But… She must've thought of me. _His heart skipped at the notion.

To his disapproval, a familiar voice interrupted Beast Boy's fantasizing. _Gah,_ _Robin._

"Hey, Beast Boy. Cyborg and I are gonna head over to the east coast."

"Awesome! Can I co-"

"You'll be able to watch over Sprocket and Sparrow while we're gone, right? I'd hate to leave them with the girls."

There was no way Beast Boy could escape the request. Robin had practically assigned him a mission. Both boys knew that leaving the animals in the care of Star or Raven would result in… they'd rather not think about that.

"Good. I trust they'll be in the utmost care." A firm hand met the changelings shoulder. "Be back in a few days!"

And with that, Cyborg appeared aside the Boy Wonder, a smile pressed against his stretched face. "Bee wants _me_ to help with their security system." The android was beaming very similarly to his 'look-at-the-big-juicy-meat-steaks-I-just-cooked'-face.

With no more than a "Cya, BB!" the pair was off.

_Not so bad. Just a bird and a turtle. Piece of cake._

"Oh, friend Beast Boy. Would it bring the trouble to you if I inquired as to you watching over Cat and the fish of Raven?" Star floated from behind the beastly Titan, clutching a brightly colored handbag as Raven emerged from the alien's shadow. Emotionless.

"We're going to the mall of shopping," Raven informed through a tight grimace. The demon held a small, plain coin purse. "For sales."

Beast Boy tried his best to stifle his laughter. For his sake. "Um, sure."

"Thank you, friend!" Starfire offered a gratuitous hug; Raven gingerly touched at her throbbing temple. _Shopping?_ she mouthed to Beast Boy.

"We'll be back within the glornak hour," Star gushed as she reached the entranceway.

"That's tomorrow morning," came from Raven. Her expression still hung defeatedly. Beast Boy had assumed that it was Star's coaxing that brought Raven to join her mall trolling.

Before the changeling could manage a proper good bye the girls had already departed for their shopping adventure.

_Looks like it's just me and the fuzzballs._

BBRBBRBBRBBRBBRBBRBBRBBRBBRBBRBBRBBR

A loud thud filled the commons room, disrupting Beast Boy from his midday nap. He uncovered himself from the blankets he had been nestling in and, glancing to the floor, spied a fallen GameStation controller. It took a moment for the shifter to remember he was the only Titan occupying the Tower as well as his duties. Rubbing at his still-dazed eyes, he set off to tend to the team's furries.

After a rather heated romp with Sparrow, Beast Boy, now covered with feathers and bird seed, paced onward to Cyborg's room. _That bird's as stubborn as his _owner, the changeling concluded. Comparatively, tending to the turtle was a lot less of a hassle as he only had to change the water. Sprocket wagged his little tail in delight as he dipped into his fresh water, sending a faint splash in Beast Boy's direction. The shifter smiled at this before heading towards Star's room. Reluctantly, he approached the tiny domed building, giving a hesitant eye inside. _The litter box_. Beast Boy nipped at his tongue in disgust. _Here goes_, he prodded himself. He clutched the pan in his fist while trying his best to keep his breath and swiftly, so very swiftly, he tugged at the plastic, sweeping it into Starfire's trashcan in one fluid motion. Quickly, he released his breath and filled the pan back with the gritty sand and continued his way to the door. He managed to reach the entrance when a discreet noise played upon his senses.

"_Urp." _

A large worm-like creature wriggled from the receptacle.

"Silkie? What are you doing in Star's trashcan?"

The alien pet just smiled whole-heartedly at the bewildered Titan before releasing another satisfying belch.

"Ew, you _are_ Starfire's trashcan," Beast Boy realized as he peered into the spotless can. Silkie merely licked at the sides happily.

_What an animal._


End file.
